Brook Redfern
Brook Redfern was the father of Jez Redfern and the older brother of Bracken Redfern. Due to falling in love with a human, Brook and his wife were killed by the Night World for breaking the Night World laws. History Early Life Much of Brook's life is unknown, but at some point, he fell in love with a human woman named Roxanne Goddard. Eventually, the two had a daughter together (who would later be revealed to be one of the Wild Powers). As punishment for breaking the Night World laws, Brook and his family were attacked by vampires. A struggle ensued, in which Roxanne presumably died and left Brook mortally wounded trying to save Jez's life. He managed to deliver four-year-old Jez to his brother before dying, trusting him to protect her and not hand her over to the Night World Elders. Huntress While hunting down a human gang in Muir Woods, Brook's daughter - now seventeen year old Jez Redfern - suddenly has a flashback to the attack against him and his wife. This makes Jez suspect that she's half-human, a fact confirmed by Brook's brother Bracken. Physical Appearance He was described to be a tall man by Jez during a flashback, and possibly good looking as per his vampire heritage. Given that both his brother and his daughter are described as having silvery-blue eyes, it can be assumed Brook also had this eye color. Personality Not much is known of Brook personally due to his limited appearance, though it is clear he loved his family and was willing to give his life to protect them. Given that Brook fell in love with a human woman, it can be assumed that he did not view humans as vermin as most Night People do. He was even willing to break Night World law and risk his life to be with Roxanne. Evidently, he was close to his brother, Bracken, as he went to him for help when he was dying, entrusting him to look after his hybrid daughter and apparently allowing him to know he had broken the law by being with Roxanne. Powers and Abilities Although he displayed no powers, Brook presumably has the powers of a typical vampire. He is also shown to be able to escape from his attackers with his daughter before succumbing to his wounds, Brook appears to be a capable fighter. Etymology *'Brook' is an English word for a "small stream". *'Redfern' means "dweller by the red fern" and is derived from "Red Fern", the first existing lamia vampire and son of Maya. Trivia *His name was revealed on the Harman and Redfern Family Tree found on L. J. Smith's official website. *Both Brook and Bracken are stated to be the grandchildren of the late Opal and Hodge Burdock on the family tree, though technically they wouldn't have the Redfern name due to the lamia tradition of surnames being passed through the male line (Opal married out of the Redfern Family and thus "Burdock" would be Brook and Bracken's true surnames). The family tree does, however, contain several other errors and therefore may not be correct in regards to Brook's lineage. *Brook falling in love and having a child with a human might not have been coincidental, as his daughter's birth was prophesied and later revealed to be a Wild Power. *He is one of the earliest known Redferns (and vampires) who have fallen in love with a human. This may suggest that he and his wife were possibly soulmates. Appearances *''Huntress'' (flashback) References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Lamia Category:Redfern Family Category:Deceased